You’re Undeniable
by GossipObsessedXOXO
Summary: Chuck and Blair are finally together...but will it last? My predictions for season three. CB and other possibly other pairings along the way.
1. Prologue

_**You're Undeniable**_

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Gossip Girl.

~*~*~*~*~

**Prologue:**

_Spotted: Chuck Bass in a lip lock with someone other than __**B**__. Uh oh…and we thought everything was going so well between the two. I guess it's true when they say a leopard can never change its spots. Sorry, __**B**__, but it looks like__** C**__ has fallen back into his old habits._

~*~*~

Blair stared at the latest Gossip Girl blast with her jaw dropped. This could not be happening – not now – not after he said those three words, not after a full three months of absolute bliss, but it was. She was looking at the proof – a picture of some six-foot blonde model with her tongue down _her_ boyfriends' throat. If Blair had learned anything from her dating experience, it was not to forgive a cheater, so she wasn't going to anymore.

The moment the tears started pouring down her face, her phone rang, and, without looking at the caller id, she put the phone to her ear. "Hello." She croaked, desperately trying to stop crying, but it only made more tears come.

"Blair…" Chuck let out a sigh of relief. "You answered. I didn't think you were going to, but I can explain, okay?"

"No." Blair shook her head, "You can't explain. I really thought it would be different this time, Chuck. I _really_ thought you loved me." She hated how needy she sounded, but she couldn't help it, because his cheating just made the…other problem worse. "I thought—"

Chuck cut her off, "I _do_ love you, Blair. I didn't do anything, I—"

"How can you just lie to me like that?!" Blair yelled into the phone, causing Chuck to move the phone a couple of inches away from his ear. "How can you tell me you didn't do anything when I just saw a picture of you kissing some whore?!"

"I didn't kiss her!" Chuck yelled back, "She kissed me. I pushed her away."

Blair shook her head, "And why should I believe you? What reason could I possibly have to believe you?" Chuck didn't respond, because he knew that he had never really given her a reason to trust him about this. "We're done, Chuck."

"Blair…" Chuck said in a low, raspy voice. It was the voice that always made her heart melt.

She shut her eyes tight before wiping away her last tear. "I'm hanging up, Chuck. Don't call me back."

Chuck opened his mouth to try and explain, but the dial tone let him know that she had already hung up. Letting out a huge sigh, Chuck buried his face in his hands. He needed to find a way to make her realize that he really didn't do anything. Sure, over the past two years, he had done a lot of stuff to hurt her, but not anymore. He had been so happy with her over these three months and couldn't imagine life without her. In fact, Chuck wasn't even sure if he could _survive_ without her.

Determined to get her back, Chuck walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch – he always did his best thinking when he had a glass of that amber liquid in his hand. He was just about to sit back down on the couch and begin brainstorming ideas when he heard the door to his suite open.

He let out a sigh of relief – Blair was the only other person with a key. It had to be her, which meant that she believed him. "Blair," Chuck said, grinning and started walking towards her.

"Not quite," a familiar voice responded, and suddenly, it all made sense.

"Georgina."


	2. Hate How Much I Love You

_**You're Undeniable**_

**Chapter One: **Hate How Much I Love You

"Georgina," Chuck said her name with disgust. He didn't want to be anywhere near that psycho bitch. "What to you want?"

"Well…" she started, "I heard you broke my poor roommates heart."

Chuck looked at her wide-eyed and made his way back over to the couch – he needed alcohol in his system to deal with he. _"What?!"_ he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Georgina smirked, "You see, when I found out that your precious Blair was going to NYU, I just _had_ to go there too. And request that my roommate be my 'best friend', Blair Waldorf." Chuck just scoffed and took another gulp of his drink. "But, I must say I was surprised that you screwed everything up already. I thought I'd have to work a little harder to break the two of you up…it was almost too easy."

"Blair and I are going to get back together," he insisted, "I don't know why you think you can manipulate us."

Grinning, Georgina placed a hand on Chuck's chest and said, in what she must have thought was a seductive voice, "Yeah, you two are indestructible _together_. But that's the thing…you're not together anymore, so now it's fair game." She paused before saying, "Plus, it's not like this is _just_ about revenge on Blair. I _missed _you, C."

Chuck scoffed and went to take a step back, but she pushed him up against the wall, "Remember the fun we used to have? The sex was _amazing_, and I know you can't deny it."

"Yes…yes I can." Chuck told her, finally able to move away. "It was amazing _then_ because I'd never slept with anyone else. Now, thinking back on it, it was actually kind of awful. You're not wanted in this city, G. No one likes you here, so why don't you just give up?" Georgina opened her mouth to respond, but Chuck's phone rang before she could speak. He glanced at the caller ID and let out a disappointed sigh – it wasn't Blair. It was _work_, which was definitely the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. "I have to take this. You can let yourself out." he said as he placed down his drink and walked away to answer the phone.

Once he was out of sight, Georgina quickly rummaged through her back and took out a small vile filled with clear liquid and smiled to herself – it worked on Serena, and she was supposedly 'reformed' at the time. It would work on Chuck too. So she poured the drug into Chuck's glass of scotch and grabbed the room key that he had left on the table before letting herself out.

~*~*~*~*~

"Serena…thank God." Blair sighed into her phone. "Have you seen Gossip Girl?"

"No." she answered – ever since she had moved to Providence, her interest in Gossip Girl had started to disintegrate, especially because there hadn't really been any drama between Chuck and Blair, or Nate and Vanessa, or even Dan over the past few months. The truth was, Serena couldn't really give a shit about where Chuck and Blair were caught making out. "Why?"

The tears started to form behind her eyes and she sucked in a deep breath before attempting to get the words out. "He…He…" she paused, and for the first time, started to _really_ cry, "he cheated. There's a picture of him with some slut."

Serena furrowed her eyebrows – that made absolutely no sense. She knew how much Chuck loved Blair, and couldn't believe that he would ever betray her like that again. "Are you sure?" she asked as she logged on to the Gossip Girl website. Sure enough, there was a picture of him kissing a girl that was clearly not his girlfriend. "I mean…he might have a perfectly reasonable explanation. You should talk to him, B."

"I already did," she sobbed. "He said she kissed him – Who says that anymore, S?! It's so obviously a lie, and I should have known that I couldn't trust him. I don't get why I couldn't just fall in love with someone _normal_, you know? Someone who wouldn't hurt me time and time again."

"B," Serena said, in a soothing voice, "you need to calm down, okay? Just breathe." Neither of them said anything for a while, Serena just listened to her best friends breathing pattern, patiently waiting until she felt was steady enough for her to start speaking again. When she finally thought Blair was okay, she said, "You and I both know that Chuck has _never_ lied to you. Yeah, he's hurt you, but you have _always_ been the one person that he can't lie to. If Chuck did it, he would never deny it, he would tell you that he made a mistake and apologize, but instead, he told you it didn't happen…isn't it possible that he's telling you the truth, B?" she paused and when she didn't respond, Serena kept talking. "And even if he really did kiss her…Chuck still loves you, and you need him right now." Blair let out a huge sigh and Serena asked the forbidden question, "Did you do it yet?"

Blair shook her head, "No…not yet. And he doesn't know."

"Start with that. Go talk to him about it. About _everything_, and then see where it goes from there."

"Okay." Blair sniffled, "I'll let you know how it goes."


	3. I Can't Do It Alone

**You're Undeniable**

**Chapter Two: **I Can't Do It Alone

Once she hung up the phone, Blair went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a disaster – she'd stopped crying, but the evidence of her tears was etched on her face by streaks of black mascara. Letting out a huge sigh, Blair washed her face and reapplied her makeup before grabbing her handbag and leaving for Chuck's suite – that is, after she made a little pit stop at Zitomer's.

She arrived at the Palace a bundle of nerves. Blair didn't even know if she forgave him for kissing someone else, and she was going to tell him she thought she was pregnant with his child. After the elevator ride that seemed like hours, Blair was finally in front of 1812, and she carefully extracted the key from her purse and was just about to unlock the door when she head a loud frustrated groan…and she knew it wasn't Chuck. So Blair quickly opened the door, but froze when she recognized the voice.

"Come on, Bass…help me out here."

She violently shook her head – there was no way Chuck was with Georgina fucking Sparks right now. No way in hell. Even if she had just said they were over…it wasn't like she was serious. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to beg for her forgiveness and tell her he loved her and find some way to convince her that he would never kiss someone other than her ever again. He wasn't supposed to have gone running to Georgina.

Blair stormed into the bedroom, ready to tear both of their heads off, but her anger turned into confusion when she took in the scene – Georgina was straddling a half-conscious Chuck, attempting to undress him. Chuck slowly shook his head, and slurred, "But Blair…and you disgust me…and Blair." he kept saying, but was too drugged up to form complete sentences.

Finally getting the courage to speak, Blair yelled at the crazy girl, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Georgina whipped her head around and looked at Blair in shock. "Get off of him!" To Blair's surprise, she listened and climbed off of Chuck – it was more than clear that her plan was ruined. Blair then made her way to the bed and sat down next to Chuck; the first thing she noticed was his dilated pupils and she brought her hand to his face to open his eye wider and get a better look – they were huge. "What did you give him?" she demanded.

Georgina shrugged – even though this plan was a bust, she was still Blair's roommate, so there would definitely be so many more opportunities to make her miserable. "I'll let you take care of him," she replied, refusing to answer Blair's question. "I'll see you soon."

She didn't reply – Georgina had to know that neither Blair nor Chuck would just let her be after this, and she was way to consumed with making sure Chuck was okay to threaten the girl. Once Blair heard the door close, she sighed and said, "What the hell is wrong with you Chuck? Why would you even let her in here?"

"Blair?" he asked, and she just rolled her eyes, "she set me up."

"I know." Blair's face softened and she forced out a small smile, unable to do anything other than look into his tired, guilty eyes. "Just go to sleep. We'll talk about it later." With that said, Blair lied down next to Chuck, and he rested his head on her chest. Despite the situation, Blair couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he was the one cuddling up to her and she was the one holding him. It wasn't that Blair didn't love burying her head into the crook of his neck and having Chuck wrap his strong arms around her, it was just nice to be on the other side of things for a change.

Hours later, Chuck slowly opened his eyes, and found that his head was throbbing. "What the fuck happened?" he mumbled to himself, without realizing that he was using Blair as his personal pillow.

"You let Georgina drug you and I found her attempting to take your clothes off." Chuck furrowed his brow at her and Blair sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about that skank. I should trust you."

Chuck nodded and then slowly stood up, "I think I'm going to take a show--" he let his voice trail off when he noticed Blair's handbag. Well, more specifically, he noticed the box sticking out of her handbag. He slowly walked up to it and turned around, showing her his discovery. "Is this...yours?"

Blair looked at Chuck in shock - she had planned on easing him into this, but apparently Chuck had other plans. "Um..." she started - silently cursing herself for not thinking up a way to tell him. She sighed, "That's why I came here," she looked down, avoiding his eyes at all costs. "I've been avoiding taking it for a while...I just can't."

All of the sudden, Chuck's headache was irrelevant, and he was somehow able to block out the pain and concentrate on the situation at hand. He scoffed, "Well that's a great idea, Blair. Are you planning on being the woman who doesn't know she's pregnant until she's sitting on the toilet and the kid pops out?"

"Well," Blair stood up, suddenly angry, "I'm glad you're being so supportive." she told him, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"God, Blair...that's not what I meant!" he groaned. "If you're pregnant you have to know! You can't be an idiot and ignore it!"

"Excuse me?!" she started. "You did not just call me an idiot Chuck--"

Chuck cut her off, "I didn't mean that either!" he yelled, frustrated with the whole situation. "You need to be healthy, Blair...you know, go to a doctor or something. You can't just pretend it doesn't exist because then you're going to hurt it...and yourself!"

Blair furrowed her brows at him - she had gone over almost every possible reaction in her mind, but none was like this. She imagined him telling her to get rid of it, running away, and even being supportive, but she never thought he would be angry with her for not seeing a doctor. But she finally let out a sigh, "I know...It's just, I couldn't take it alone, and Serena's at school, and I was scared, okay?" she told him, as tears started forming behind her eyes. "I didn't know how you'd react. Whenever things are good between us, something always happens to break us apart."

He briefly closed his eyes and walked over to where she sat on the bed, taking a seat next to her and then placing a hand on the small of her back. "I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere." he paused, "but you have to take the test, Blair."

She nodded slowly and whispered her response, "Okay..." Blair then stood up and took the test from him, making her way into the bathroom, but she briefly turned back to face him – for some reason, it felt like she was walking to her death. It ended up that Chuck was following her – apparently he intended on being in the bathroom with her. But Blair held up her hand, "You can wait out here."


End file.
